Dans la peau d'une rousse
by Chibi-Alchemist
Summary: Pour sauver son fils d'une mort certaine, Narsissa jette un sort qui le changera à jamais
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Les personnages ainsi que l'environnement de cette fiction appartiennent à J. K. Rollings seul l'histoire est de moi.

Le nom en début de chapitre indique la personne du point de vue duquel il est écrit.

« C'est la seule personne qui prie pour quitter ce monde avant toi. » Sexion D'Assaut

Prologue :

Narsissa

Elle était au cœur de la bataille final, opposant le survivant au Lord noir, les sorts fusaient de toute part autour d'elle, pourtant elle restait calme, sereine. L'esprit fixait sur son objectif, retrouver son fils au plus vite afin de le mettre en sécurité, loin de ces horreurs . Elle avançait dans la grande salle de Poudlard , se frayant un passage entre les combattants, envoyant valser quiconque se trouvait sur sa trajectoire qu'importe son camps. Tout cela n'avait plus d'importance à présent, Potter allait gagner d'une minute à l'autre, et elle et sa famille serait accusé de crime de guerre, de trahison et de bien d'autre chose encore. La seul chose qui restait à faire était de fuir le pays le plus rapidement possible sans laisser de traces. Heureusement Lucius avait tout prévu, une villa dans le sud de la France avec assez d'argent et d'investissements pour reconstruire leur fortune, tout cela sous un nom d'emprunt.

Elle allait arriver à la grande porte donnant accès au couloir menant aux cachots où elle savait trouver son fils, quand un sort la projeta à terre.

« Je vois que les rats quittent le navire, la fin est proche Malfoy ? »

Elle se releva lestement et se retourna, les yeux brillant de rage vers son adversaire, Molly Weasley , lui souriant ironiquement.

Narsissa n'avait jamais pu supporter cette femme vulgaire et sans le sous qui pensait tout savoir sur l'éducation des enfants, sous prétexte qu'elle en avait élevés, mal élevés, six ou peut-être dix. Aussi ne prit-elle pas le temps de répondre, et se lança aussitôt dans un duel contre la rousse. Les sorts fusaient de part et d'autre à une vitesse prodigieuse. C'était une lutte à mort entre l'impulsivité et fougue gryffondorienne et la dextérité et la précision serpentesque pendant plusieurs minutes le combat resta égal jusqu'au moment où une attaque particulièrement virulente de Weasley la déséquilibra. Elle entendit alors à sa droite un retentissant « Mère », et tourna la tête vers l'origine de ce cri pour rencontrer le regard épouvanté son fils, baguette à la main, lançant un sort de désarmement à sa rivale, tandis que derrière lui, la fille de cette dernière, s'apprêtait à jeter à la chair de sa chair un sort de mort. Elle fit alors ce que seul une mère pouvait faire, elle commença une série de mouvement ample avec sa baguette afin de lancer un sort obscur et complexe qui sauverait son fils d'une mort certaine. Elle vit, comme au ralenti, l'éclair vert sortir de la baguette de la jeune fille au moment où elle lançait elle même son sortilège. Elle eut le temps de voir son enchantement faire s'effondrer la petite rousse, une faction de seconde avant de voir le cadavre de son fils s'écrouler. Un sourire sans joie effleura alors ses lèvres, tandis qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue, alors qu'elle s'effondrait à sa tour, touchée à mort. Elle eut tout juste le temps d'entendre Madame Weasley hurler le nom de sa fille en se précipitant sur elle.

Ginevra ! son fils s'appellerait désormais Ginevra Weasley...

OOOoooOOO

Oui, oui c'est court, horriblement court, en même temps c'est juste un prologue, pour mettre en scène la situation. J'attends tout de même vos réactions avec impatience.


	2. Chapter 2

Henry St John Bolingbroke a dit « L'âme est une épée, le corps n'est qu'un fourreau. »

Draco

Il n'en pouvait plus, tout ce bruit autour de lui, cette effervescence, lui donnait mal à la tête, sans parler de sa gorge si sèche qu'il avait l'impression que chacune de ses inspirations allait le tuer, et cette odeur entêtante... Il fallait vraiment que ce vacarme cesse. Il essaya de parler mais seul un gémissement trop aigu pour être sien sortit d'entre ses lèvre. Il papillonna alors des yeux au prix d'un effort surhumain. Des exclamations de joie mêlé de soulagement se firent entendre « Regardez, elle se réveille ! » avant que le silence tant désiré se face autour de lui. Il du attendre que sa vision se stabilise avant de reconnaître les auteurs de tout ce bruit, et failli faire une crise cardiaque en énumérant les roux à son chevet, le balafré et la sang de bourbe était là aussi d'ailleurs. Que faisaient ils tous là ! Potter avait du remporter la bataille puisqu'il était présent, mais pourquoi étaient ils tous là au chevet de leur ennemi ? Avaient ils donc si peur qu'il leur file entre les doigts, pour rejoindre son père et sa... Minute ! Où était sa mère ? Elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé seul aux mains de leurs adversaires, il en était certain, cette situation n'avait vraiment aucun sens et son mal de crane empirait de manière exponentiel.

Il vit le visage souriant mais en larme de la matriarche du clan Weasley s'approcher à une vitesse fulgurante de lui et se sentit soudain happé par les bras maternel, pris de panique à l'idée qu'elle n'essaye de l'étouffer il se débattit de toute ses forces, du moins le peu qu'il lui restait. Les derniers événements étaient un mystère pour lui mais il était évident que la situation n'était pas normal. Elle relâcha enfin son étreinte et dit en essuyant une larme sur sa joue.

« Ma chérie, j'ai eu si peur pour toi ! »

Draco se pétrifia d'horreur, s'il avait su quoi penser de cette situation, et s'il avait pu parler il lui aurait renvoyé son « ma chérie » directement dans la gorge, mais il se contenta de croasser un son inintelligible d'une voix bien trop féminine à son goût. Aussitôt l'un des jumeaux, il ignorait lequel, lui apporta un verre d' eau avec un large sourire. Il allait se précipiter dessus quand il se ravisa, en examinant suspicieusement le liquide. Le sourire du jumeaux s'élargit avant de dire.

« T'inquiètes je n'ai rien mis dans ton verre, maman ne l'aurait pas permis. »

Il observa le rouquin d'un air dubitatif en avançant courageusement le verre jusqu'entre ses lèvres.

Il avalait sa troisième gorgée quand l'autre poursuivi.

« Et puis je ne ferais pas ça à ma petite sœur adorée »

Effaré, il recracha toute l'eau qu'il avait encore dans la bouche par le nez. « Sa sœur ? » Non ce n'était pas possible, il devait être victime d'une hallucination auditive et peut-être visuel aussi, ou bien il avait finalement sombré dans la folie. Il se tourna vers la sang de bourbe et ordonna plus qu'il ne demandât un miroir. Chose étonnante de sa part elle lui en sorti un de son sac, elle n'était peut-être pas aussi totalement dépourvu de féminité qu'il ne l'avait cru après tout. Il prit le miroir qu'elle lui tendait tandis que tout le monde lui souriait affectueusement, croyant sans doute qu'il s'imaginait déjà affligeait d'une pustule sur le nez due à la boisson qu'il venait de boire. Son regard croisa dans le miroir, le reflet d'une paire d'yeux qui n'étaient pas les siens. Il écarquilla les yeux, et eut la seule réactions qui lui était possible d'avoir à cet instant. Il cria. Un cri strident qui força les autres occupants de la pièce à se boucher les oreilles. Sa « mère » inquiète tenta de savoir ce qui lui prenait.

Il préféra taire sa véritable identité tant qu'il ne connaissait pas la situation dans son ensemble, et regarda frénétiquement autour de lui dans l'espoir d'improviser une explication acceptable à son attitude, il la trouva en croisant le regard étonné et terriblement vert du survivant.

-Je suis affreuse ! Comment avez-vous pu laisser Po euh Harry me voir comme ça ! S'exclama-t-il réellement horrifié, bien que pas pour les raisons évoquées.

Sa « famille » autour de lui sembla se détendre.

-Allons Gin, Harry t'as déjà vu dans des états pire que ça … Rigola le plus jeune frères, weasmoche. Sur le coups Draco eut envie d'invoquer une araignée pour voir s'il apprécierait de se voir verdir devant sa petite amie, il se contint tout de même et se contenta de l'assassiner du regard. Sa nouvelle « maman », prévenante, fit sortir tout le monde afin de « la laisser se reposer ». Au moment où elle allait passer la porte il l'interpella.

-Maman, s'il te plaît, dit moi ce qui s'est passer. Tout est tellement flou dans ma tête.

Attendrit, Molly vint s'asseoir à ses coté et lui raconta les événements qui c'était produit à peine quelques heures plus tôt. La mort de Voldemort, comment elle avait tué Draco Malfoy juste avant d'être blessé par un sort inconnu provenant de la baguette de Narsissa Malfoy, qui n'avait visiblement pas fonctionner puisqu'elle n'avait subi aucun dégât d'aucune sorte, mis à part sa perte de connaissance. A l'annonce cruelle de sa mort Draco ne pu retenir ses larmes, et repoussa rageusement les bras maternel tentant de le réconforter sans comprendre son mal être. Il l'a repoussa plusieurs fois, mais la douleur qui lui étreignait le cœur été si forte qu'il finit par s'abandonner à l'étreinte de la meurtrière de sa mère, et s'en voulu d'autant plus pour cela. Mais sa mère s'était sacrifié pour qu'il vive, il devait faire honneur à son sacrifice, et vivre cette nouvelle vie qu'elle lui avait offert. Il le savait ils en avaient déjà parlé une fois au travers d'un comte qu'elle lui avait lu alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un petit enfant.

« La guerre est finit, lui avait elle dit, maintenant il faut penser à reconstruire, il n'y a pas de place pour la vengeance ici. Il doit être heureux en l'honneur du sacrifice qui a été fait pour lui, sinon tout cela aura été fait en vain. Ne serait-ce pas triste ? »

Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'elle lui avait dit, et il ne doutait pas qu'elle avait choisi cette méthode pour le sauver car elle savait qu'il s 'en souviendrait. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'exécrer ce contact qui réussissait pourtant à l'apaiser. A bout de force il finit par s'endormir dans les bras de celle avait détruit sa famille.

OOOoooOOO

Voilà le premier chapitre c'est toujours le début de l'histoire et on est encore dans la mise en place, pas mon point fort mais bon j'espère que ça vous plaît quand même...

Merci pour les reviews que j'ai reçu pour mon petit prologue j'y répondrait dans la semaine...


	3. Chapter 3

Jürgen Habermas a dit « S'il ne reste aucun frisson, l'horreur reviendra. »

Draco

Draco se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard, avec un insupportable mal de crane et l'oreiller encore mouillé des larmes qu'il avait versées jusque dans l'agitation de son sommeil. Une main trop rêche pour appartenir à sa mère, seul personne à qui il autorisait une telle intimité, étreignait la sienne. Il ouvrit délicatement les paupières et releva le regard vers le propriétaire de la main. Elle appartenait à Molly Weasley, endormie, assise dans un fauteuil à coté de son lit d'hôpital. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se souvenir des événements survenus plus tôt. Il n'était plus lui même, il avait tout perdu, son nom, son titre, son corps, son argent, sa réputation, sa famille, sa vie. Portant il ne ressentait aucune peine. c'était comme si tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à présent n'avait pas réellement exister, son monde s'effondrait autour de lui et lui restait là bras ballants et observait les ruines en spectateur désintéressé. Il se sentait vide de toutes émotions et si fatigué... Lentement il dégagea sa main de la poigne tendre de sa nouvelle mère et se leva en silence. Il enfila rapidement la robe pliée au bout de son lit et quitta l'infirmerie sans bruit. Il déambulait sans but dans les couloirs vide de Poudlard ses pas le dirigèrent vers la salle de duel du château, il pénétra dans la pièce plongeait dans un silence solennel. Il faisait nuit et les nuages menaçaient à tout moment de laisser éclater leur fureur. Pourtant les rayons voilés de la pleine lune éclairait courageusement la pièce pour qu'il puisse voir sans peine. Sous ses yeux était exposé les corps sans vie des victimes de cette guerre vaine. Lentement il observa chaque corps, un à un, dans l'espoir de ne pas trouver celui qu'il chercher. Il ferma les yeux en reconnaissant les cheveux blond et la peau d'albâtre au grain si parfait. Même dans la mort personne ne pouvait égaler la perfection de Narsissa Malfoy. Allongée sur le dos, les mains posées sur le ventre, les yeux fermés, un léger sourire ornant ses lèvres rosées, on aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait, mais Draco savait qu'il n'en était rien. De son sommeil sans rêve jamais elle ne réveillerai. Le tonnerre éclata et il frissonna. Il se rappela alors de ce qu'elle lui avait dit alors qu'il pleurait parce que les autres garçons de l'école primaire l'avaient chahuté dans la cours à cause de ses tenues trop parfaites et de sa coupe de cheveux trop sage à leur goût.

« Le soleil n'a que faire des nuages, il brille de tous ses rayons et éclaire le monde de sa présence céleste. Ils peuvent le voilé de tristesse mais certes pas l'empêcher de d'illuminé l'humanité. Relève le visage vers le ciel,sens la pluie tomber dessus. Ne trouve tu pas cela rassurant de te dire qu'aussi noir qu'ils soient ils ne peuvent pas l'éteindre et que fidèle envers et contre tout, même si on ne le voit pas, l'astre solaire est là, malgré tout. Vois à travers les nuages Draco, ils sont lâches, faibles, éphémères et bien trop bas. Ils essayent maladroitement de destituer le soleil, mais tout ce qu'ils tentent est voués à l'échec car ils ne peuvent l'atteindre. Tu es mon soleil Draco, ne laisse jamais aux nuages l'espoir de pouvoir approcher ta grandeur. »

Une larme roula enfin sur sa joue, suivi rapidement par une seconde puis un torrent s'écoula de ses yeux. De qui serait il le soleil maintenant ?

Il resta un moment recueilli auprès de sa mère, lui disant adieu en silence et dans un anonymat qui lui brisait le cœur, car il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas assister à la mis en terre et rendre hommage une dernière fois à cette personne qui l'avait tant soutenu depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Il finit par essuyer ses larmes et ce dirigea vers le corps d'à coté, le sien. Son expression n'était pas aussi sereine que celle de sa mère, c'était étrange de se voir ainsi, encore plus pale et diaphane, il passa un moment à observer les traits de son visage. Les gens le trouvaient beau, il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, il avait le nez trop pointu et les lèvres trop fine à son goût. D'une main hésitante il toucha la peau de son visage, elle était aussi froide qu'elle le paraissait. Le son d'une voix bien connu le fit sursauter et retirer sa main en vitesse, comme pris en faute.

-Même mort ce sale petit bâtard est beau comme un dieu. Dis moi Gin elle te plaît toujours autant cette fouine de Malfoy maintenant qu'elle est crevée ?

Draco frissonna mais répondit d'une voix lasse.

-Cela n'a rien a voir, tu le sais Po...Harry, c'est moi qui l'ai tué.

Il sentit alors deux bras ferme s'enrouler autour de sa taille tandis que les lèvres de Potter se posait sur sa chevelure pour l'embrasser. Puis il le sentit derrière son dos hausser les épaules avant de constater froidement.

-Il aurait tué ta mère si tu ne l'avait pas vaincu avant.

-Non, ce n'était qu'un sort de désarmement... soupira Draco.

-Tu ne pouvait pas le savoir... Draco sentit sa prise se resserrer au point d'avoir son dos complètement collé au torse de Potter, une douce chaleur partant de son ventre se diffusa alors dans son corps. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait de cette conversation, aussi essaya-t-il de se dégager. Potter l'immobilisa sans peine et commença à lui embrasser le cou.

-Cette crevure est morte et j'ai gagné Gin. Souffla-t-il doucement.

-Et quoi ! Tu réclame ton prix ? S'exaspéra Draco de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Potter le retourna alors dans ses bras pour qu'il lui fasse face tout en le gardant étroitement serré contre lui et lui releva le menton pour plongeait son regard vert dans le sien. Un frisson parcourut le nouveau corps de Draco. Un sourire effleura les lèvres de Potter face à cette réaction.

-Exactement ! Mais pas tout de suite, pour le moment, nous allons retourner à l'infirmerie, ta « mère » s'inquiète pour toi. Et il tourna les talons l'entraînant à sa suite serrant son avant bras d'une poigne ferme presque douloureuse, tandis que Draco tremblait de l'intonation qu'il avait utilisé en employant le mot mère.

OoOoO

Voilà le second chapitre.

Ne criez pas au scandale Harry n'est pas gentil c'est vrai, c'est une pourriture ? Un peu mais bon ce n'est pas un méchant non plus, il est surtout jaloux.

A bientôt !


End file.
